coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8563 (26th January 2015)
Plot David and Eva arrive in the supermarket only to discover the shoplifter is Gemma Winter, masquerading as Kylie to beat the charge. Michelle apologises to Steve for letting the cat out of the bag. Tracy bursts in, asking if Steve is fit to look after Amy. Steve agrees that their daughter needs telling about his condition. Tim tells Craig he's missed an hour of his round. Craig helps him catch up. David spots Kylie’s bag in the supermarket office. Gemma admits Kylie was staying with her but when she fell out with Callum after Christmas she disappeared. Taking the bag, David leaves Gemma to the police. Todd is jealous as Sean and Billy go on their date. Tony tears a strip off Todd for his attitude to customers in the shop. Tony’s proud of Jason, pointing out he’s got his own business, a beautiful girlfriend and now they’re buying a place together. Todd seethes. Steve tells an understanding Amy about his depression. Gail is upset about David's comments. David and Eva go to the Dog & Gun where Callum and his thugs take him outside to beat him up but Gemma arrives and David witnesses an argument between them that shows that Callum doesn't know of Kylie's whereabouts either. David is let go with a warning. As Jason pores over his accounts, he tells Todd he can’t afford to buy somewhere just yet. Craig asks Tim if he can be his apprentice window-cleaner. Tim promises to think about it. Chesney breaks the news to Sinead that she only imagined the feeling in her legs. She’s devastated, convinced she’s paralysed for life. Steve attempts to visit her but Chesney sends him packing, making it clear he’s not welcome. Steve heads out, feeling terrible. Sean and Billy enjoy their date in the Rovers but it’s cut short when Billy is called away to visit a parishioner in trouble. David returns home with Kylie's bag. Michael finds a note in it for Max and Lily. A sly Todd lets slip to Eva that Jason can't afford a deposit. David reads Kylie's note out to Max. It tells him that she's not returning until she knows she won't mess up their lives again. Max is upset. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Callum Logan - Sean Ward Guest cast *Graham - Mark Jardine *Macca - Gareth Berliner Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Prima Doner *The Dog & Gun - Interior and exterior *Hospital - Corridor and Sinead's room *Rochdale supermarket Notes *First appearance of Gemma Winter since 24th October 2014. *An assistant in the supermarket and one of Callum Logan's thugs are uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve attempts to visit Sinead, but Chesney makes it clear he's not welcome; David hopes a letter found in Kylie's handbag will hold a clue to her whereabouts; and Todd tells Eva that Jason cannot afford a property. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,730,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2015 episodes